Restraint
by PrincessofPunk8
Summary: When Seth doesn't comply with Deans rules, he gets punished. ONESHOT, Slash, The Shield, Seth Rollins/Dean Ambrose/Roman Reigns


**You guys can all thank Rhiannamator for this little shot. Without her encouragement, it never would have gotten finished. **

Seth glared slightly at Dean as the elder man dragged him through the arena. He really didn't see what had been so wrong about his actions; they had all gotten into the ring and fought. But apparently, the fact that Roman had been forced to drag him away made Dean mad.

"You've been warned, that when we retreat we all retreat as a team," Dean scolded as he forcibly pushed Seth into their locker room. "We don't play with vigilante missions."

"I didn't do anything though!" Seth protested, stumbling as he lost his balance for a moment. "I left with you guys!" Dean placed a hand on the younger man's shoulder and pushed him to his knees, smirking out of Seth's view.

"Roman had to restrain you," he reminded Seth. "Now, we've told you that if you want to be restrained all you have to do is ask."

"But…" Seth argued, looking up only to be met with the sight of Roman standing directly in front of him sans his vest, the bare chest taking away any words remaining in his brain.

"Now you've lost the choice," Dean continued, ignoring the brief interruption. "See, restraining you made Roman hard. Apparently our boy has some long held fantasies of tying you up, or at least holding you down." Roman smirked here, the obvious lust in his eyes making Seth swallow involuntarily.

"So you're going to open up, and he's going to fuck your throat until he cums. Of course, he does always enjoy seeing that pretty face covered in his cum," Dean said, crouching down to look Seth in the eyes, running a finger down the bearded cheek lightly. "And then when we get back to the hotel, you're going to be tied to our bed. And I wouldn't count on being able to move for a few hours." Seth shuddered and looked up at Roman with hooded eyes, his tongue darting out briefly to wet his lips. Dean smirked sadistically and stepped behind Roman, reaching around him to unbuckle the black belt, and the black pants, before shoving them down his hips. Seth couldn't help the moan that escaped his lips at the thick cock that was unconstrained by underwear, a bead of precum already forming at the tip.

"Open up," Roman growled, taking his own cock in hand and stroking it from base to tip, swiping it across Seth's lips when the younger man didn't open his mouth quickly enough.

Seth's tongue darted out to lick the pre-cum from his lips, before moaning and opening his mouth wide. Roman took the opportunity and shoved his cock into Seth's mouth, the youngest man gagging sweetly around the thick cock forcing its way into his throat.

Dean watched as Roman's cock thrust into Seth's mouth, the younger man's lips stretching obscenely around the thick length. He gagged as one of Romans thrusts was slightly more powerful than the last, his eyelids fluttering erratically at the pleasure getting his throat fucked was giving him.

Dean stepped behind Seth and gathered his dark hair into a short ponytail, leaving the blonde section to hang in his face.

"Keep your mouth open," he growled, using the dark hair as leverage to tilt Seth's face up to look at Roman. Roman smirked at the dazed look in Seth's eyes, and wrapped his own palm around his dick, stroking it and swiping his thumb over the head. He aimed it at Seth's face, who closed his eyes in anticipation. Dean shot a cocky smirk at Roman, and reached out to run his short nails lightly across the head of the other man's cock. With a low groan Roman came, thick ropes of white covering Seth's face.

"You always look so pretty with a face full of cum," Dean purred, using his grip on Seth's hair to tilt his head back, reaching down with his free hand and swiping a finger through the cum, licking it off his finger. Seth whimpered, begging Dean with his eyes to stop teasing and take care of the obvious bulge in his pants.

"Get your stuff and then get in the car then," Dean teased with a cocky smirk. Seth reached up to wipe his face, but Roman gripped his wrist.

"Not a chance," he growled. "Just hope that no-one is around." Seth flushed, and hurried around collecting his stuff while Roman and Dean followed at a slower pace, the pair of them smirking.

* * *

"That wasn't fair," Seth argued a pout on his face as they entered their hotel room.

"You should learn to fall in line quicker," Dean explained, groping his lover's ass with both hands as he entered the room after Seth.

"Both of you get in and get naked," Roman snapped, placing a hand at the base of Dean's neck and shoving him inside the room. Seth grinned and immediately started on his vest, discarding it on the floor before stripping off his tight shirt. Dean followed his lead, Roman crossing his arms and watching the pair of them strip, until the pair of them had discarded their underwear and stood watching him. Roman smirked and shoved his pants down to his ankles, stepping out of them and kicking his shoes off.

"On the bed…_bitch_," Dean growled, a smirk spreading across his lips. Seth glared and punched his arm, Roman rolling his eyes from behind them and pulling out their soft leather handcuffs from his bag. Dean growled in annoyance and tackled Seth, the two of them rolling around on the floor. Roman growled softly and grabbed Seth by the hair, tossing him on the bed before landing a solid smack on Dean's ass.

"Hands above your head," he barked. "Dean, stop trying to antagonise the poor boy." Seth pouted, Roman sighing and snapping one cuff around his wrist, dragging the younger man up the bed and threading the chain through the headboard, clasping the other cuff around Seth's wrist.

"Would you kindly do as you're told for once tonight?" he sighed in exasperation, slapping Seth's inner thigh lightly. Seth moaned and arched against the cuffs.

"Pain slut," Dean teased, Roman cuffing him around the back of the head lightly.

"Stop that," he growled. "He doesn't need your teasing." Dean growled and shoved at Romans chest, the bigger man not moving an inch apart from raising an eyebrow.

"Are you quite done?" he asked in annoyance, Dean huffed and crawled onto the bed and up Seth's body, straddling his chest and brushing the tip of his hard cock against his younger lovers lips. Seth whined and stuck his tongue out, lapping at the precum forming at the head. Roman shrugged and retrieved the lube from his bag, slicking up two fingers and pressing them both against Seth's hole.

"Please…" Seth begged, attempting to buck his hips back. Roman smirked and ran one around the rim, before pressing one in teasingly and pulling it back out.

"Roman…" Seth whined. With one movement, Roman had sheathed both fingers in Seth, the younger man screaming. Roman knelt on the bed and leant down, nipping gently at Seth's cock before swallowing it down his throat. Seth cried out, his head thrashing from side to side as Roman crooked his fingers, brushing against his prostate.

"More Roman, please!" Seth begged, Dean rolling to the side and watching Romans movements with lust. Roman stretched Seth's ass, before he smirked up at Seth, and pressed the pads of his fingers against his lovers prostate.

"Oh god…" Seth whimpered, wrapping his legs around Romans shoulders, his heels digging into his upper back. Roman rubbed his fingers insistently against Seth's prostate, and it wasn't long before his back arched off the bed, Roman feeling the increase in weight on his shoulders as Seth came in his mouth. Dean idly ran a finger along Seth's bicep gently as Roman rested his hands lightly on Seth's hips, waiting for his lover to come down from his climax.

"God…" Seth breathed, his hips touching the bed again and his eyes meeting Romans.

"We're not done yet," Roman murmured softly, shooting a predatory smirk at Seth. The younger man shuddered in response, as Roman moved and motioned for Dean to take his place. Dean smirked and ran his fingers up Seth's thighs as he settled between them, Seth pleading with his eyes.

"Fuck him," Roman ordered, Dean thrusting inside their bound lover with one swift movement. Seth screamed, and when the guy from next door banged on the wall Roman just banged back before he spread Deans ass cheeks.

"Just lube yourself up, don't bother about stretching," Dean husked, stilling his movement inside Seth as he heard Roman doing as he'd asked.

"You ready?" the bigger man asked, bracing himself and forcing himself inside his lover when he received a nod of approval. Dean threw his head back and groaned, running his blunt nails down Seth's chest, his nails leaving bright red marks behind. He bucked his hips back; Roman grunted and stilled Dean's hips with a firm grip.

"Hold on boy," he growled. "Don't push yourself." Dean growled and reached back, tangling his fingers in Romans hair and pulling, his actions getting the desired reaction as his lover simply placed a hand on his back and began to fuck him. Roman scratched at Deans back and ass, leaving red lines under his nails and feeling extremely pleased when a few of the lines resulted in beads of blood coming to the surface. For his part, Dean began to scratch at Seth, cursing as he could feel his skin opening and his back beginning to bleed.

Seth screamed at the contact, and when Dean regained his senses and began to pound Seth's ass in earnest the youngest man couldn't help but dig his own nails into his palms, and buck into Deans violent thrusts.

"Cum for me bitch," Dean growled in Seth's ear, the youngest man screaming as he did what his lover commanded.

"Come here," Roman growled, having stilled his thrusts to watch Seth cum. He wrapped his arms around Dean's waist, pulling his backwards and making Seth hiss in slight pain as Deans cock was roughly pulled out of his hole, Roman finally throwing Dean to the ground and re-entering him.

"Fuck me like you mean it," Dean growled, his fingers scrabbling at Romans broad back to gain purchase as his feet tried to get a grip on the floor in order to get what he wanted.

Roman gripped his lovers hips, and began to forcibly fuck him as hard as he possibly could, his fingers beginning to leave bruises on Deans hips.

"You bastard," Roman growled, doubling the power behind his thrusts as he felt Dean's nails leaving trails down his back.

"You're one to talk," Dean growled back, arching his back in order to keep it away from the carpet.

"Oh you love it," Roman snarled, leaning down to bite down on the crook of Dean's shoulder and neck viciously as he held still and came deep inside the other man, his cock rubbing firmly against Deans prostate and sending his lover over the edge as well.

"Uhmm...guys?" Seth called from the bed, rattling the handcuff chains to try and make a point. "A little help?" Roman chuckled darkly in the crook of Dean's neck, the feeling of his tongue lapping soothingly against his bite mark reminding the slightly taller man of his words earlier in the night.

"Night is still young Sethie," he teased. "I know I put some toys in my bag."

"Dammit!" Seth cursed back at him. "You're trying to kill me!" Roman and Dean both laughed, knowing from the tone in their lover's voice that the idea of being fucked with the toys that Dean so loved had turned him on.

"We're going to try our best baby boy," Dean promised. "Just as soon as I can move." Roman grinned to himself and rolled to his feet, stretching and going for a washcloth. Just because they were going to be fucking all night didn't mean that they had to be dirty while they were doing it.


End file.
